Sortiga
Sortiga is a Piandan town in the Antaran Empire in Betrayal in Antara. It is visited Chapters 1, 2, and 6. Geography Sortiga is west of Kyree Colony, south of Ligano, and southeast of Panizo. A coastal town, it is bounded by cliffs to the west, the sea to the south, and a forest to the north. On the beach south of town, a Buried Cache holds three Wedding Rings. A coach runs from Sortiga to various destinations. Commerce Inn: Black Sheep * Amenities: Leg of Lamb, Rations, Wine; rooms are available for 6 burlas. * Music: first verse of The Farmer Girl. * Eavesdropping: Klem, a local farmer, boasts loudly to his equally coarse friends about booting a local witch off his farm while she was trying to hex it after he refused to give her food. The others tell him he was lucky to have interrupted her before she could crop-dance his fields into barrenness. Shop: Gloria's Gardens * Sells: Herbal Powder, Senwater, Drum, Fidali Leaves, Nudberries, Rope. * Buys: Potions, Enhancers. * Free: an abandoned Shovel in a basket. Residents * After visiting the Inn, Healer Korellyn can be found just north of town in Chapters 1 and 2. * A well-dressed older gentleman setting up a wedding party complains about his unhappy daughter's "nerves," believing that marriage to his businessman friend and "the biggest wedding banquet this side of the Waste" should delight any young woman. However, the priest can't arrive from Ligano with all the Montari blocking the road, and the groom's younger brother, who "hasn't the sense to stuff a goose," has lost the wedding rings. If the party returns to the house after clearing the road from Sortiga to Ligano, the man gives them a Pearl in thanks. If they give him the Wedding Rings instead of taking them to Benje, he thanks them and Benje can no longer be visited. * A beefy, pale man with muttonschop whiskers, a rude manner, and multiple locks and bolts on his door boasts about being "one of the most important businessmen in Sortiga." He views his engagement to Cherise as a business alliance with her father, providing him with the contacts and products he needs to build his business: "What could any girl want more than to see her husband succeed?" He laughs at William's suggestion of love and affection, noting that his foolish, lovestruck kid brother, Benje, lost the wedding rings; but he can buy new ones at cost if necessary, so the wedding will go forward anyway. * Hearing sobs, the party knocks on a door. A young woman with hazel eyes free of tears answers the door, but turns the party away, claiming to be taking care of a sick friend. * Benje, despondent and exhausted, explains that he lost the three rings for his eldest brother's wedding with the beautiful, wonderful Cherise. He hid them near the coast, then went to dig them back up but couldn't find the spot. If they dig up the Wedding Rings and give them to Benje, he gives them a copy of Acute Senses and Perception in gratitude and muses that if he's going to do something about Cherise's marriage, he needs to do it soon. * An Empty House contains 3x Torches and a Brooch. Trivia * The party learns what became of Cherise's impending wedding when they visit Friole later on. Category:Places (BAA) Category:Betrayal in Antara